Two differnt World as one
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Aku sangat ingin bersama mu, mencitai mu dan hidup bersama mu, tapi kenyataan yang memisahkan kita. Kita hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, dan sampai kapanpun aku berharap. aku tak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan." Request from Annisa Cullen
1. Comeback to Narnia

Two Different World As One: Comeback to Narnia

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya boleh minta sebenernya saya mau minta semua karakter di sini biar jadi hak milik saya, tapi Grandpa C.S. Lewis tak mengizinkan, Jadi semua karakter dalam fanfict ini punya nya Grandpa C.S Lewis, kecuali Edmund, Petter and Caspian, mereka punya saya#dirajam**

**Warning: Typo, Aneh, Gaje dan amat sangat OOC**

"_**Aku sangat ingin bersama mu, mencitai mu dan hidup bersama mu, tapi kenyataan yang memisahkan kita. Kita hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, dan sampai kapanpun aku berharap. aku tak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan."**_

** Susan POV**

_"Seandainya kita masih memiliki waktu untuk bersama lebih lama lagi, aku yakin kita  
bisa bersama." _Kata-kata Capian sesaat sebelum aku kembali ke dunia ku masih terus terngiang di telinga ku.

"Sebanyak apapun kita mencoba, itu tak akan pernah berhasil, apa kau sadar tentang  
hal itu?" Aku kembali menggumamkan hal yang sama setiap kali aku mengingat kalimat yang di ucapkan Caspian saat itu.

"Sue…" Aku tersentak dari lamunan ku dan mendapati Lucy yang sudah kembali dari pasar dan meletakkan belanjaannya di atas pantry.

"Kau belum selesai memotong wortelnya?" dia mendekatiku, sementara aku kembali memotong wortel yang ada di tangan ku.

"Kau melamun lagi, kan?" Tanya Lucy lagi, aku menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong Susan, kau kakak ku jadi aku tahu persis sifat mu." Katanya lagi

"Saat petualangan mu yang terakhir di sana… apakah… kau bertemu dengannya?" akhirnya, pertanyaan yang sudah ku pendam selama dua tahun terlontar juga saat ini. Lucy berhenti dengan kegiatannya mencuci Lobak, dan menatap ku.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan dia tapi ternyata belum, apa dia juga salah satu alasan  
mu, belum memiliki pacar bahkan belum menikah sampai hari ini?" Tanya Lucy, aku hanya menjawabnya denga anggukan.

"Seperti apa dia saat terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" Tanyaku

"tidak berbeda jauh, dia benar-benar berhasil melindungi Narnia, dan melanjutkan tugas Peter dengan sangat baik, dia semakin tampan dan wibawa, tentu saja." Jawabnya

"Benarkah?" hanya itu yang terlontar dariku, dan sekali lagi ada satu pertanyaan yang selama ini masih ku pendam dalam hati ku, tapi aku ragu untu menanyakan hal itu pada Lucy.

"apakah…. Apakah dia sudah memiliki…."

"Pendamping? Aku pernah membahas tentang hal itu, aku sempat bertanya tentang hal  
itu, dia hanya menjawab kalau belum ada gadis yang bisa menggantikan mu di hatinya, tapi… saat kami di Rumandu's Island dan kami bertemu dengan Lillyandil, aku tahu kalau dia menyukainya. Aku rasa… saat ini mereka sedang menjalin hubungan atau mungkin sudah menikah sekarang." Kata Lucy, aku tersentak saat mendengar hal itu, perasaan sesak kembali menghantuiku, perlahan air mataku mulai mengalir membanjiri wajahku.

"Sue…" Lucy memanggilku tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, aku terus melanjutkan memotong wortel-wortel itu sampai, tanpa sengaja Pisau yang ku pakai mengenai tanganku, aku hanya meringis tapi tak behenti mengiris, dan berganti mengiris bawang, perih dan panas terasa membakar saat permukaan kulitku menyentuh permukaan bawang itu.

"Susan! Tangan mu berdarah, berhenti memotong!" Ujar Lucy, tapi aku tak mendengarnya.

"Aku bilang berhenti, Sue!" Ujarnya lagi tapi aku kembali mengacuhkannya

"SUSAN!" kali ini dia mengambil pisaunya dan membantingnya ke Wetafel.

"jangan konyol, jari mu berdarah! Sini biar ku obati dulu!" Ujarnya, tapi aku tetap mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci tangan ku yang terluka, kembali, rasa perih itu ku rasakan, tapi rasa perih ini belum seberapa, bahkan tak akan mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ku rasakan saat ini.

"Susan, apa aku salah bicara tadi?" Tanya Lucy, aku menghapus airmata ku dan menggeleng.

"Kau… bisa lanjutkan memasak makan siang sendirian, kan, Lue?" Tanya ku, Lucy menangguk

"Kalau Peter dan Edmund mencariku, katakan aku sedang istirahat dan tak ingin di ganganggu." Ujarku, Lucy hanya menangguk mengerti sementara aku melepas apron yang sedari tadi kupakai dan menggantungnya sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari dapur dan masuk kekamarku.

"Ini menggelikan Caspian! Aku tak pernah menangis, bahkan untuk urusan pria sekalipun. Tapi kau… berani-benarinya kau membuatku menangis seperti ini, aku membenci mu!" Ujarku, Tangisku kembali pecah.

Ini terasa sangat konyol untukku. Caspian. Laki-laki menyebalkan itu selalu berhasil membuat perasaanku campur aduk saat melihatnya ataupun memikirkannya, bahkan saat mendengar kalau dia sudah memiliki pasangan lagi, atau mungkin saja sudah menikah, aku menangis seperti ini, merasa dunia ku hancur berantakan.

Seharusnya aku senang, ini yang aku harapkan saat kami meninggalkan Narnia, aku berharap dia akan menemukan penggantiku dan menikah dengan gadis lain yang akan menggantikan posisiku di Narnia. Ya, harusnya aku bahagia,kan? bukan menangis dan bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini, harusnya aku bahagia bukan bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti ini.

"Susan…" aku mendengar Peter memanggilku dan mengetuk pintu kamarku, aku menghapus Air mataku dan membuka pintu kamarku, Peter masuk kedalam dan duduk di ranjangku dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Duduk di sini." Ujarnya, aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau menangis…" Ujarnya,aku menggeleng

"jangan berbohong matamu sembab begitu, masih ingin berbohong padaku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Caspian?" Peter menyebutkan nama itu dengan hati-hati, aku menggeleng

"Jangan bohong, Sue, aku tahu ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Caspian. Lupakan dia, kau tahu kalian tak akan pernah bisa bersama kan?" Ujar Peter, aku hanya menagngguk membenarkan kata-katanya.

"yang ku dengar dari Edmund, dan Lucy dia sudah memiliki pasangan atau bahkan sudah menikah sekarag." Ujar Peter, aku menangguk

"Apakah karena hal itu?" Tanya Peter lagi, aku hanya diam tak merespon pertanyaannya

"Lupakan dia,Sue, sekalipun kau bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Kau tak akan bisa memilikinya, dia milik oranglain sekarang, dan mungkin dia sudah memiliki seorang anak." Jelas Peter, aku menelan rasa pahit saat mendengar kalimatnya, benar. Mungkin saja saat ini Caspian telah memiliki seorang anak, dan aku tak mungkin kembali padanya atau kembali ke Narnia, hidup kami terpisah oleh jarak kasat mata yang begitu jauh.

"Aku tahu, Pete. Aku hanya… hanya…"

"Susan, Terkadang menangis itu tak ada salahnya,kan? asal itu bisa membuatmu lega. Ayo turun dan kita makan siang bersama, Edmund dan Lucy sudah menunggu di meja makan." Ajak Peter, aku hanya mengangguk setuju lalu mengikutinya, ke ruang makan.

Setelah hari itu, hari-hari ku semakin memburuk, dunia ku semakin hancur, Bayangan Caspian selalu mendominasi fikiran ku, memutar ulang semua memori kejadian yang kami lewati saat kami di Narnia, dan terakhir yang paling menyakitkan aku selalu bermimpi melihatnya bersama seorang wanita berampbut pirang dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun bersama mereka, dan mereka tersenyum kepada ku. apakah dia sebahagia itu, sekarang? dan setiapkali mimpi itu datang aku selalu terbangun dan menangis juga menggumamkan kalimat itu berulangkali.

Malam ini aku kembali terbangun karena mimpi sialan yang selalu mengganggu tidurku, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, angin bertium sangat kencang dan jendela kamarku terbuka begitu saja, saat aku akan beranjak untuk menutup nya, seeokor singa yang sangat ku kenali masuk kedalam kamar, segera saja aku mengenali siapa singa besar yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Aslan!" tanpa memberi hormat padanya aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Susan, aku ada kabar penting yang harus ku sampaikan pada mu." Ujarnya, aku melepaskan pelukkan ku dan menatapnya.

"Katakan saja Aslan, ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Caspian membutuhkan mu, Susan, kau harus kembali ke Narnia." Ujarnya, aku tentu kaget setengah mati mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Kenapa? dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang jauh lebih berharga dari ku, Aslan!" Ujar ku, Aslan menangguk.

"memang benar, tapi… dia kehilangan mereka…" Jawab Aslan, mereka? itu berarti Caspian sudah memiliki seorang anak kan.

"apa maksudmu, Aslan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Putra Caspian, Pangeran Rillian, meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, dan belum lama ini Ratu Lilliandil istri Caspian juga meninggal setelah melahirkan Putri Evangeline. Narnia membutuhkan mu Susan, kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantu Caspian." Ujar Aslan, entah apa yang harus ku lakukan, Aku masih mencintai Caspian dan sekarang Lillyandil dan Rillian sudah tak ada sementara Caspian membutuhkanku, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang haru ku katakan.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus ku lakukan Aslan?" Tanya Ku lagi

"Kembali kepada Caspian, hidupnya hancur, dan kalau seperti ini Narnia juga akan ikut Hancur. Kau… bisa kah kau melakukan hal itu, Susan?" Tanya Aslan lagi, aku mempertimbangkannya aku rasa tak ada salahnya, toh, Caspian dan Narnia juga memerlukan bantuan saat ini.

"baiklah… naiklah ke punggungku dan kita akan kembali ke Narnia…" Ujarnya

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan kakak dan adik-adik ku, Aslan?" Tanyaku lagi

"akan ada saat nya mereka akan kembali ke sana menyusulmu, dan harus kau ke tahui Susan, sekali kau kembali ke Narnia kau tak akan bisa kembali ke dunia mu lagi, di dunia mu saat kau kembali ke Narnia nanti semua orang akan menganggap mu sudah meninggal."aku meneguk ludahku, tapi keputusan ku sudah bulat, Rakyatku jauh lebih membutuhkan ku di sana, akhirnya aku menangguk dengan Mantap dan naik ke punggung Aslan dan sesaat kemudian, aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat ku kenal, ini ruang kerja Caspian di Cair Paravel.

"Siapa itu?" Aku menghafal suara itu dan langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, sementara dadaku berdegub sangat cepat.

"Su… Susan…" Ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"apa… kau benar-benar susan?" Tanya Caspian lagi, masih tak percaya.

"ya, Aku Susan, Caspian… lama kita tak bertemu." Ujarku

**TBC**

**Aneh? Jelek? Silahkan di review, btw ini FF request dari Annisa Cullen atau Cheucheu awalnya mau bikin sequel tapi malah jadi Multi Chapter, ya sudah lah saya post, semoga suka ya, dan jangan lupa reviewnya jangan abis baca trus kabur yah.**

**Alexandreia Florentine**


	2. Met Caspian and His Daugter

Two Different World As One:

Meet Caspian and His Daughter

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya boleh minta sebenernya saya mau minta semua karakter di sini biar jadi hak milik saya, tapi Grandpa C.S. Lewis tak mengizinkan, Jadi semua karakter dalam fanfict ini punya nya Grandpa C.S Lewis, kecuali Edmund, Petter and Caspian, mereka punya saya#dirajam**

**Warning: Typo, Aneh, Gaje dan amat sangat OOC**

"_**Aku sangat ingin bersama mu, mencitai mu dan hidup bersama mu, tapi kenyataan yang memisahkan kita. Kita hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, dan sampai kapanpun aku berharap. aku tak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan."**_

__**Susan POV**

"Kau… benar-benar Susan?" Caspian kembali menanyakan hal itu pada ku

"Ya Caspian ini aku Susan, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya?" Kataku, Kenyataan kalau Caspian sudah memiliki keluarga membuat hati ku kembali sakit.

"Ya, silahkan duduk, Sue…" Ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebuah sofa (emang jaman dulu udh ada?) yang ia letakkan di tengah ruangan.

"Jadi, Bagaimana Kabar mu selama ini?" Tanya ku

"Buruk, aku kehilangan Rillian satu tahun yang lalu dan Lillyandil meninggal saat melahirkan putri kami, Eve…" Jawabnya

"Aku turut berdukacita untuk Hal itu…" Kataku, Caspian hanya tersenyum Getir

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali? Delapan tahun yang lalu, saat kau kembali kedunia mu, kau bilang kau tak akan pernah kembali dan melarang ku untuk menunggu mu, jadi, jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali ke Narnia?" Tanya Caspian lagi

"Aslan yang memanggilku." Jawab ku, Caspian mengangguk mengerti

"Untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Caspian lagi, membuatku kaget dengan pertanyaannya barusan, apa dia tak menginginkan ku lagi?

"Apa… aku sangat mengganggu? Atau kau tak suka aku ada disini?" Tanyaku

"tidak, aku kira mungkin kau akan kembali lagi ke dunia mu, kan?" Ujarnya

"Tidak, aku tak akan pernah bisa kembali, aku akan tinggal untuk selamanya di sini, Caspian." Jawabku

"Kau benar-benar, akan tinggal di sini Susan? Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak dan adik-adik mu?" Tanya Caspian lagi

"akan ada saatnya untuk mereka kembali ke sini." Jawabku, aku dan Caspian terus memperbincangkan banyak Hal saat tiba-tiba seorang dayang masuk, dan langsung terkejut saat melihatku.

"Qu… Queen Susan…" Ujarnya lalu buru-buru membungkuk memberi hormat padaku.

"ada apa Jenna?" Tanya Caspian

"Tuan Putri Eve, yang mulia, dia menangis…" Ujarnya

"Kalian sudah berikan dia susu?" Tanya Caspian

"sudah, Yang mulia, tapi tuan Putri tak berhenti menangis."kata Dayang itu

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar Eve, kau mau ikut Sue?" Tanya Caspian

"Tentu." Kataku, aku dan Caspian berjalan ke kamar Eve, dan benar kata Dayang itu Tangisan Eve sudah terdengar di lorong dekat kamarnya, aku dan Caspian langsung masuk ke kamar Eve, dan mendapati salah satu pengasuh nya sedang menggendongnya.

"Biar aku yang gendong!" Kata Caspian, Dayang itu memberikan Eve kepada Caspian. Caspian menggendongnya dan berusaha menenangkan Eve tapi dia tak berhenti menangis.

"Caspian boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanyaku, Caspian menatapku sebentar dan memperbolehkan aku menggendong bayinya. Saat aku menggendongnya, Eve langsung diam, tanggannya berusaha menggapai ikal surai hitam milikku. Bayi ini, benar-benar Cantik, Rambut pirang keperakkan nya yang aku yakin ia warisi dari ibunya, dan mata Saphire nya yang benar-benar membuatnya secantik malaikat, aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan Eve langsung menggenggam jari telunjukku.

"Aku rasa dia menyukai mu, Sue…" Ujar Caspian, aku menatapnya sebentar dan tersenyum padanya.

"Dia bayi tercantik yang pernah ku temui Caspian, Aku juga menyayanginya." Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sangat mudah dari mulutku, Aku bisa merasakan semua dayang memperhatikan kami, Sementara aku terus menatap Eve, dan mata Saphirenya teruss menatapku.

"apa dia sudah minum susunya?" Tanyaku, kepada dayang-dayang itu

"Belum, Yang mulia, Tuan Putri menangis setiap kali kami memberikan susu untuknya." Jawab dayang itu.

"coba kemarikan botolnya biar aku yang berikan padanya." Kataku, Caspian membantku duduk di sebuah Sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan dan duduk di sampingku, sementara aku terus menggendong Eve, dan memangkunya.

"ini Susunya, Queen Susan." Seorang dayang memberikan sebotol susu kepadaku, aku memgang botolnya dan ini sudah tidak hangat aku membuka tutup botolnya dan bau susunya sudah menyengat.

"Ini sudah rusak, kalian harus buatkan lagi, Eve tidak bisa meminum susu ini..." Kataku sambil memberikan botol susu itu kepada Dayang itu.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Apa kalian tidak mengganti susunya sejak tadi?" Ujar Caspian, aku langsung menenangkannya.

"ini hanya masalah sepele, kau tidak perlu semarah itu Caspian, yang penting Eve belum sempat meminum Susunya." Kataku,Caspian kembali diam dan Dayang itu membungkuk meminta Maaf, aku hanya mengiyakan dan setelah itu memintanya kembali membuatkan susu yang baru untuk Eve.

Caspian tiba-tiba saja merangkulku, dan membuatku sedikit kaget dan senang tentu saja, aku merindukannya selama ini, dan dia ada di dekat ku sekarang. Caspian sesekali mencium Eve yang ada di dalam gendonganku, dan memainkan ikal rambutku, dia benar-benar tak pernah berubah.

"saat kau di dunia mu, apa kau juga sudah menikah seperti aku saat ini?" Tanya Caspian

"Belum, dan aku tak berminat sama sekali." Jawabku

"Kenapa?" Tanya Caspian.

"ada alasan yang tak ingin ku jelaskan padamu." Jawabku lagi, tepat pada saat itu seorang Dayang datang dan membawakan susu yang baru untuk Eve, aku mengambilnya dan langsung mencoba memberikannya kepada Eve tapi, Eve tak mau meminumnya dan malah kembali menangis, aku langsung bangun dan kembali menggendongnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan, saya, Queen Susan, sepertinya yang di inginkan Putri Eve adalah Asi, bukan susu itu." kata pelayan itu, aku dan Caspian saling berpandangan.

"apa kau mengizinkan aku untuk memberikannya Caspian?" Tanyaku dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Silahkan, aku tak keberatan sama sekali." Jawab Caspian, aku kembali duduk di sampingnya, sambil menyusui Eve. Setelah aku selesai melakukannya, aku kembali menidurkan Eve dan meletakkannya di keranjang bayinya.

"Aku ingin membicarkan sesuatu dengan mu, Sue…" kata Caspian, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk setuju. Aku dan Caspian meninggalkan kamar Eve dan kembali ke ruang Kerja nya.

"Ada apa Caspian?" Tanya ku

"Duduklah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan…" Katanya, aku Duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau tidak ingin duduk di sampingku?" Tanya Caspian, aku hanya memutar bola mataku, dan berpindah duduk ke sebelahnya.

"Ada apa? apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku

"Tentang kembalinya kau ke sini. Bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan mu?" Tawar Caspian, aku tertawa saat mendengar tawarannya

"Apa itu Perlu? Aku rasa kita tak membutuhkan itu Caspian…" Kataku, Caspian ikut tersenyum, dan aku yakin senyum itu sudah lama tak mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, The High Queen of Narnia Comeback, kenapa kita tak buat saja Pestanya?" Tanya Caspian lagi

"Koreksi, Ratu tertinggi Narnia adalah istrimu, atau Istri dari Peter Caspian, Bukan Aku." Kataku

"Memang, tapi kau salah satunya, dan Lucy juga. Susan, Ku mohon jangan menolak." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan ku.

"Kau berlebihan." Kataku

"Benarkah? Oh, iya, Mahkota mu… Mahkota itu hilang begitu saja, dan aku tak tahu di mana mahkota itu berada sampai sekarang." Katanya, aku terdiam.

"Itu… bukan masalah besar untukku." Kataku Akhirnya

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? kau seorang ratu dan mahkota mu hilang. Aku rasa aku perlu meminta pengrajin perhiasan terbaik di sini untuk membuatkan mahkota baru untuk mu." Ujar Caspian.

"Itu kau yang atur, dan terserah padamu bagaimana modelnya." Jawabku Enteng, aku dan Caspian kembali membicarakan tentang hal-hal sepele dan saat itu pembicaraan kami terhenti, saat seorang Gadis berambut Hitam masuk kedalam ruangan Caspian tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Claire…" Ujar Caspian.

"Hai… Cas, apa kabar?" Tanya nya, dan langsung duduk di hadapan kami, dia memandangku dan Caspian bergantian.

"Dia… Siapa Cas?" Tanya Claire

"Dia Susan Pevensie, The High Queen of Narnia." Jawab Caspian, dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan Cas, Panggil saja aku Susan." Kataku, dan tersenyum kepada Claire, Claire hanya memandangku tanpa membalas senyuman ku, satu hal yang bisa ku tangkap dari sifatnya dia benar-benar gadis Arogan.

"Dimana Eve? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." Tanya Claire

"dia sedang tidur siang." Jawab Caspian enteng.

"benarkah? Sayang sekali padahal aku benar-benar merindukan Eve." Ujar Claire

"ya, sayang sekali, dia langsung tertidur, setelah Susan Menyusuinya tadi." Jawab Caspian lagi, sambil merangkulku, sementara Claire langsung menatap tajam kearahku.

"Bagaimana keadaan di pulau Lone? Apa perdagangan manusia masih terjadi di sana?" Tanya Caspian santai.

"Tidak, aku berhasil menghentikannya. Dan menahan otak dari semua kekacauan itu." Jawab Claire

"bagaimana dengan gerakan pemberontakkan?" Tanya Caspian lagi, aku hanya diam sambil menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah ku atasi juga, Kau tenang saja." Ujar Claire.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi sekarang Claire, aku dan Susan akan pergi ke pusat kota sebentar lagi." Ujar Caspian.

"untuk apa?" Tanya Claire, dan manik onyx miliknya tak berhenti menatap ku.

"Mahkota Susan hilang, dan aku akan memesan yang baru untuknya, dan aku yakin dia butuh membeli gaun pesta, kita akan adakan pesta besar hari ini untuk menyambut kedatangan Susan." Ujar Caspian. Claire tak menanggapi apa yang di katakan Caspian tapi tetap memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus pertimbangkan keuangan istana." Ujar Claire

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, dan akan segera ku singkirkan tikus got yang menggerogoti uang rakyat ku, lagi pula ini pesta untuk rakyat, jadi bukan hanya untuk para keluarga kerajaan dan juga mentri. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Ujar Caspian, dan tanpa bicara lagi, Claire bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"aku belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya, dia siapa?" Tanya ku

"Putri Soespian, dan dia salah satu wanita pengadilan di sini." Ujar Caspian.

"Putri Soespian?" Ujarku tak percaya Caspian mengangguk.

"setelah Lillyandil meninggal para mentri mengusulkan aku untuk menikah dengan Claire tapi aku belum menyetujui hal itu. Eve terlihat tak meyukai Claire, dan aku tahu dia menyembunyikan para koruptor yang secara diam-diam memakan uang Negara. Aku yakin Aslan memanggilmu untuk hal ini, kan?" jelasnya, aku mengangguk.

"Aslan tak menjelaskan secara detail masalahnya, tapi aku mengerti sekarang masalah yang kau hadapi. Aku akan membantu mu, sebisaku, Cas. Para Narnians juga rakyatku." Ujarku

"kau sudah dengar tentang dibantainya para Centaurus, Faun dan makhluk penghuni asli Narnia?" Tanya Caspian dan aku mendelik tak percaya

"belum. Apa hal itu terjadi lagi?" Tanyaku, Caspian menangguk

"delapan tahun yang lalu, dan aku terpaksa meminta para penghuni asli Narnia itu ke pulai lain, salah satunya pulau Rumandu. Lillyandil yang mengusulkan hal itu. dan pulau itu di lindungi oleh Aslan sampai saat ini." Katanya, aku menangguk.

"terimakasih, Cas." Ujarku, dia menoleh kearahku.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Caspian lagi

"Kau melindungi rakyat Narnia, selagi aku dan ketiga saudara ku tak ada di sini. Terimakasih banyak." Kata ku, Caspian hanya tersenyum.

"bukankah itu tanggung jawabku? Peter memberika kedudukkannya padaku dan aku harus menjaganya sampai ia kembali seperti kau kembali saat ini. Apa dia sudah menikah sekarang?" Tanya Caspian

"Sudah, dan akan memiliki seorang anak sebentar lagi. Dan aku tak bisa melihat keponakan pertama ku lahir." Ujarku, Caspian mempererat rangkulannya.

"kalian akan bertemu lagi. Percaya padaku, saat Peter kembali ke sini, kalian akan bertemu lagi." Kata Caspian, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang dia katakan.

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang." Ujarnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku meraihnya, kami pergi ke pusat kota berdua tanpa pengawalan para pengawal istana, dan pergi ke toko gaun untuk membeli gaun pesta untukku.

"Caspian. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya ku, sambil menggunaka gaun berwarna ke-emasan, Caspian hanya diam dan memandangku dari atas kebawah membuatku sedikit risih.

"Kau cantik." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum, dan memanggil pemilik toko itu.

"aku beli yang ini." Kataku, Pemilik toko itu langsung membungkusnya, dan memberikannya padaku, setelah membayarnya aku dan Caspian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami membeli Mahkota, setelah mendapatkan semuanya. Aku dan Caspian kembali ke Kastil Cair Paravel.

**TBC. Gimana? Aneh, OOC, dan gaje kah? Masih banyak Typo dan Miss Typo yang bertebaran ya? Pasti banyak. Kalo gitu Flo minta bantuannya deh, Review yah, jangan abis baca trus kabur gitu aja, ok? See Ya in the Next Chap.**


	3. Welcome Party

Two Different Worlds As One:

Welcome Party

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya boleh minta sebenernya saya mau minta semua karakter di sini biar jadi hak milik saya, tapi Grandpa C.S. Lewis tak mengizinkan, Jadi semua karakter dalam fanfict ini punya nya Grandpa C.S Lewis, kecuali Edmund, Petter and Caspian, mereka punya saya#dirajam**

**Warning: Typo, Aneh, Gaje dan amat sangat OOC**

"_**Aku sangat ingin bersama mu, mencitai mu dan hidup bersama mu, tapi kenyataan yang memisahkan kita. Kita hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, dan sampai kapanpun aku berharap. aku tak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan."**_

**Claire POV**

Aku masuk kedalam rumahku, dan tanpa membalas sapaan ibuku aku masuk kedalam kamarku, aku membanting apapun yang bisa ku raih, dan berteriak frustasi. Bisa-bisanya Ratu Susan Kembali, dan dia sangat dekat dengan Caspian juga Putrinya, bahkan bisa-bisanya dia juga menyusui Putri Caspian. Holly Crap! Aku bahkan tak pernah bia melakukan hal itu dan Caspian juga tak pernah mengizinkan hal itu, dan sekarang, Caspian dan Susan dekat kembali. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini, bisa-bisa semua rencana ku untuk menguasai Narnia dan membalas dendam untuk semua yang mereka lakuakan kepada ayah ku bisa gagal total. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ya, sejak awal mahkota itu adalah milikku bukan milik orang lain.

"Claire, kau Baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Tolong buka pintunya!" aku bisa mendengar suara ibuku dari balik pintu kamar ku.

"tidak ada apa-apa bu, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Ujarku, aku tak mendengar balasan apapun darinya, tapi aku yakin dia sudah pergi sekarang. Aku duduk di pinggiran ranjangku yang sudah berantakan, Otak ku mulai bekerja mencari cara untuk menjauhkan Susan dari Caspian, juga rencana untuk membuat Rakyat Narnia membencinya dan menurunkannya dari tahtanya saat ini. Yeah, aku harus berhasil melakukan hal itu.

**Susan POV**

Aku dan Caspian tiba di Castil dua jam sebelum pesta di mulai, semua persiapan pesta sudah Siap dan beberapa pelayan istana sudah sibuk memasak berbagaimacam hidangan yang akan di sajikan nanti malam, tak hanya itu, aku rasa Caspian sudah memesan Anggur kelas pertama untuk pesta kali ini.

"Caspian, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya ku

"aku rasa Tidak, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Ayo!" Dia menggandeng tangan ku dan menuntunku kesebuah ruangan yang dulu aku ketahui sebagai ruang Bersantai para Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Untuk apa Caspian membawaku kesini?

"Caspian, kenapa kita kesini? Kau bilang kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, kan?" Tanyaku lagi, Caspian tak menjawab dia berjalan kearah sebuah figura yang di tutupi kain putih, lalu menarik kain itu sampai terlepas. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah, Lukisan Caspian bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang ke-emasan dan memiliki mata Safir yang sangat indah.

"Dia, Lillyandil. Istriku yang meninggal satu tahun yang lalu." Aku tersentak saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Wanita itu, bahkan 100% lebih cantik dari ku, aku sama sekali tak heran jika Caspian tertarik untuk menikah dengannya.

"Seharusnya, Kau yang berada di sampingku, Sue…" dan sekali lagi, kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuat semua anggota badanku, membeku.

"Caspian…"

"Selama dia masih hidup, aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, dia hanya berhasil menutup sebagian kecil hati ku yang kosong, dan aku tak bisa benar-benar mencintainya, seperti aku mencintai mu. Aku menyiksanya, membuatnya harus hidup bersamaku, bahkan sampai akhir hidupnya aku tetap tak bisa mencintainya. Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk menghindari permintaan mentri yang mendesakku menikahi Claire, dan mendapatkan keturunan darinya." Aku hanya bisa terdiam, dan tak bisa bicara, lidahku terlalu kelu untuk berucap, dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Aku selalu memandang lukisan pernikahan kami saat aku duduk sendirian di sini, aku tersenyum palsu, sementara Lilly, senyumnya terlalu tulus, untuk ku. dan semua ini membuatku menyesal, saat aku kehilangannya. Evangeline. Dia satu-satunya bayi yang membuatku selalu teringat pada Lilly, semua yang ada pada dirinya, benar-benar cerminan Lilly." Caspian diam dan kembali memandang Lukisan itu, aku tahu sekarang Senyum Caspian, senyum yang terlukis di sana benar-benar palsu, dan senyuman yang di berikan Lillyandil benar-benar tulus.

"Aku menolak permintaan mentri sampai saat ini untuk menikahi Claire karena aku tahu dia akan membuat Narnia hancur setelah berhasil menyingkirkan ku. Claire mungkin juga akan melenyapkan Putri ku suatu saat nanti, itu salah satu alasan yang membuatku bertahan untuk tak menikah sampai saat ini. Setidaknya belum." Ujarnya

"Lalu? Apa ada alasan lainnya yang membuatmu bertahan?" Aku merasa benar-benar tolol karena sudah berani menanyakan hal itu pada nya

"Kau mau tahu alasan lainnya?" Tanya nya, aku menangguk.

"Kau." Jawabnya membuatku setengah tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku

"aku selalu menunggumu kembali, Sue. Walaupun aku tahu semua itu mustahil pada awalnya. Tapi sekarang, Aslan seperti sengaja mempertemukan kita lagi." Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi apa yang dia bicarakan. Caspian bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan mengambi sesuatu dari sebuah kotak perhiasan yang ia sembunyikan di sudut ruangan.

"Bisakah kau menyimpan ini?" Ujar Caspian sambil memberikan sebuah mahkota, dengan batu permata berwarna safir kepadaku.

"ini…"

"Mahkota Lillyandil. Itu adalah dua mahkota gabungan, aku menggabungkan mahkota ibuku, Ratu Telmarine dengan mahkota ratu Helen, ratu pertama Narnia. Aku meminta pengrajin emas terbaik untuk menggabungkannya dan membentuknya menjadi bentuk yang baru. Claire mengincar mahkota itu, jadi ku harap kau bisa menyimpannya, atau memakainya suatu hari nanti." Ujar Caspian sambil tersenyum padaku.

"aku… tak akan pernah berhak memakai mahkota ini Caspian, Mahkota ini hanya pantas di pakai oleh istrimu yang selanjutnya, dan mungkin saja itu bukan aku." Jawabku, lalu mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Caspian.

"Aku akan menyimpannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, saat waktunya tiba, akan ku berikan mahkota ini untuk wanita yang tepat. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku, dan bersiap-siap untuk pesta malam ini." Caspian kembali memandang lukisan pernikahannya tanpa menggubrisku yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sambil menahan tangisanku.

**Caspian X POV**

Aku masih memandang lukisan pernikahan ku dan Lillyandil. Senyumannya yang tulus itu selalu membuatku merasa benar-benar berdosa saat melihat lukisan ini. Susan. Entah kenapa, di saat aku mencoba melupakannya, Aslan malah kembali mengirimnya ke Narnia. Membuatku kembali mencintainya, di tambah lagi, Eve yang sangat dekat dengan Susan, membuatku semakin yakin untuk menikahinya. Tapi aku tahu, Mungkin perasaan Susan sudah berubah? Dan aku tak akan bisa merubahnya. Aku memberikan Mahkota itu sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk ia simpan, tapi juga untuk dia pakai suatu saat nanti. Mahkota yang menandakan kalau dia seorang Ratu Telmarine, dan Narnia. Mahkota yang melambangkan kalau dia adalah ratuku, aku tahu kalau aku memintanya sekarang, dia pasti akan merasa terlalu cepat dan belum siap dengan semua ini. Jadi aku hanya memutuskan diam, dan menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat itu datang.

"Caspian…" aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Claire. Aku langsug melepaskan tangannya dan menatapnya dingin.

"Ada apa? dan ku peringatkan sekali lagi, Claire, jaga sikap mu!" Ujarku dingin, Claire sudah memakai Gaun pestanya, aku hanya menatapnya dingin, Claire berjalan kearah lukisan Pernikahan ku dan Lilly dan melepasnya lalu membantingnya ke lantai membuatku secara reflex menamparnya.

"Aku bilang jaga sikapmu dan jaga tangan mu itu, Claire!" Ujarku tajam, aku kembali mengambil figura itu dan menyingkirkan kaca yang pecah.

"Victor!" Panggilku dan seorang pengawal istana yang dari tadi berdiri diepan pintu ruangan ini masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa, Yang mulia?" Tanyanya

"Bawa figura ini, dan beli figura yang baru, besok pagi lukisan ini harus kembali terpajang disini!" Ujarku, Victor mengangguk mengerti dan membawa lukisan itu keluar.

"Kau seharusnya tak memasang lukisan itu lagi, Caspian." Ujar Claire

"aku ingin memasangnya atau tidak, itu hak ku, Claire." Ujar Ku

"Lukisan itu seharusnya sudah diganti sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Dan harusnya Lukisan itu adalah lukisan pernikahan kita." UJarnya, membuatku semakin Muak menghadapinya.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi, Claire." Ujarku, sebelum berbalik. Langkahku terhenti saat dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Fikirkan baik-baik masa depan Narnia yang membutuhkan seorang pangeran penerus, dan Eve yang membutuhkan seorang ibu." Ujarnya, aku berbalik dan kembali menatapnya Tajam.

"Narnia akan mendapatkan seorang pangeran dan ratu tak lama lagi, Claire. Dan Eve akan mendapatkan seorang ibu, dan juga seorang adik laki-laki yang akan melanjutkan Tahta. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka ratu baru itu bukan kau. Karena aku tak cukup bodoh, untuk menjadikan seorang pembunuh putra mahkota yang tak lain adalah putraku Rilian dan orang di balik semua kekacauan yang terjadi di sini, menjadi seorang ratu yang dengan mudah akan menghancurkan Narnia." Ujarku, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu.

**Susan POV**

Beberapa Pelayan istana membantuku menata Rambutku, dan memasangkan Mahkota ku, Dan tepat pada Saat itu Caspian masuk, dan meminta para pelayan itu untuk keluar.

"Kita ke aula bersama, semua orang sudah berkumpul di sana." Ujar Caspian, aku menangguk setuju menggandengnya. Semua pelayan menatap kami, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tak memperdulikannya.

"Eve, Juga ikutkan?" Tanyaku, Caspian hanya tersenyum

"Kita akan ke kamarnya dan membawanya ke pesta juga, Sue." Ujar Caspian aku tersenyum senang. Kami tiba di kamar Eve dan dia sedang menangis, dia tak hanya sedang bersama pengasuhnya saat itu tapi juga ada Claire di sana.

"APA KAU TULI? AKU BILANG BERHENTI MENANGIS!" Tangisan Eve semakin kencang saat Claire membentaknya dan merebutnya paksa dari gendongan pengasunya dan menggendongnya sambil memnepuk tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ini salah, aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya memperlakukan hal ini kepada Eve.

"Biar aku yang gendong, Claire!" Ujarku, tapi Claire malah memberikan pandangan tajam dan mengejek padaku.

"Kau nikmati saja Pestamu, dasar pengganggu!" Ujarnya

"Kau hanya membuatnya menangis semakin kencang!" Ujarku dan berusaha mengambil Eve dari gendongannya, Eve mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba menggapaiku.

"Dan kau kira kau bisa membuat bayi sialan ini diam?" Ujar Claire dengan nada mengejek.

"Berikan Eve kepada Susan, Claire!" Akhirnya Caspian angkat bicara, Claire sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Caspian di sana, dia langsung memberikan Eve padaku, Eve langsung membenamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukanku, tubuhnya bergetar aku tahu kalau dia ketakutan dan tangisnya tak juga mereda.

"Sayang, Cup… jangan nangis lagi dong…" Ujarku sambil menggendongnya dan mengelus rambut pirangnya, tapi Eve masih tak mau diam dan tubuhnya bergetar. Bayi ini benar-benar ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Claire? Kenapa dia bisa menangis dan ketakutan seperti ini?" Aku mendengar Caspian membentaknya/

"Aku hanya ingin menggendongnya tapi dia menangis, aku menyuruhnya diam tapi tangisannya semakin kencang jadi aku hanya membentaknya." Ujar Claire

"Caspian, aku mohon hentikan, Claire semakin ketakutan…" ujarku, Tapi Caspian seperti tak mau mendengarku.

"Hanya membentaknya kau bilang? Claire! Eve hanya seorang bayi!" Ujar Caspian lagi, membuat Eve semakin enggan menghentikan tangisannya, aku berusaha terus menenangkan bayi ini. Aku menepuk lembut lengannya, dan berusaha membuatnya tenang dan aman, hal yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah, ada memar berwarna biru di bagian paha mungilnya.

"Caspian, Paha Eve memar, ini seperti bekas cubitan, Claire, apa yang kau lakukan pada Eve?" Tanyaku, kali ini aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

"aku tak melakukan apapun Susan! Aku bilang aku hanya menyuruhnya diam dan tak melakukan apapun, mungkin saja kau yang mencubit Eve saat menggendongnya!" Ujarnya tajam

"Jaga mulut mu, Claire!" Bentak Caspian

"Caspian! Cukup, kau membuat Eve takut. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada semua pengasuh yang ada di sini, apa yang di lakukan Claire kepada Eve?" Tanyaku, tak ada yang berani menjawab dan hanya diam.

"Kalian tak perlu takut, kalian bisa berbicara jujur padaku, kalau kalian jujur kalian akan aman tapi kalau tidak kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Ujar Caspian, aku membawa Eve kesampingnya. Dan terus memeluknya dalam gendonganku.

"Lady Claire… yang membuat tanda memar itu yang mulia." Ujar seorang pengasuh Eve yang aku tahu bernama Jenna.

"Terimakasih, Jenna." Ujarku

"Jadi, kau tak bisa berbohong lagi sekarang." Ujar Caspian

"Apa kau percaya dengan ucapan budak rendahan seperti mereka?" Tanya Claire dengan nada bicaranya yang arogan.

"Jaga mulutmu Claire, mereka memang seorang budak, tapi kau jauh lebih rendah dari mereka, sekarang pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah temui putriku lagi!" Ujar Caspian, Claire langsung keluar sementara aku kembali menenangkan Eve yang masih menangis.

"Sayang, udah dong nangisnya, Aunt Claire udah pergi tuh, Aunt Claire nya udah gak ada di sini lagi." Ujarku, Eve perlahan menghentikan Tangisannya dan mengankat wajahnya untuk menatapku, dan memelukku.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar menyayangimu, Sue." Ujar Caspian aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Caspian meminta Eve dari gendonganku tapi Eve menolak dan malah memelukku.

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar akan merebutnya dariku!" Ujar Caspian,aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Ayo kita kepestanya." Ajakku, Caspian memeluk pinggangku, dan kami kembali berjalan ke Aula, saat kami turun ke Aula, semua undangan langsung menatap kami dan saling berbisik aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tetapi sebisa mungkin aku tak membahasnya. Para Faun dan mahkluk Narnia juga datang dengan perlindungan dari Aslan tentunya dan beberapa prajurit kepercayaan Caspian.

"Kau mau berdansa?" Tanya Caspian

"Tidak. kalau aku berdansa bagaimana dengan Eve? Kau lihat sendiri dia tak mau lepas dari gendonganku,kan?" Kataku

"Jenna!" Panggil Caspian dan seorang pengasuh datang mendekat lalu dengan mudah mengambil Eve dari Gendonganku.

"sekarang, kau bisa berdansa kan?" katanya, dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku menyambutnya, dia menggiringku ke lantai dansa dan kami mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang ada.

"Aku sangat senang melihat mu sangat menyayangi Eve, setidaknya kau bisa melindunginya dari Claire." Katanya

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ku bisa lakukan Caspian, Aku juga menyayangi Eve dia benar-benar secantik malaikat." Ujarku

"benarkah? Aku akui dia memang secantik malaikat, dan manis." Kata Caspian.

"ya, kau benar. Kau lebih baik jangan terlalu lama membuatnya kehilangan figur seorang ibu, kau harus menemukan calon istri baru." Ujarku

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Ujar Caspian, membuat ku Kaget, tapi aku berusaha tenang di depannya.

"Kau harus pentingkan masa depan Eve, dia masih bayi dan dia butuh seorang ibu." Ujarku lagi

"Kau tak perlu Khawatir, Sue aku sudah menemukan wanita itu, aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memintanya menjadi istriku dan menikahinya. Aku hanya tak mau terburu-buru dan membuat nywanya terancam. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat para mentri di sini kan?" Jelasnya, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aku dan Caspian kembali berdansa sampai musik selesai mengalun. Kami kembali menghampiri Eve yang masih ada di dalam gendongan Jenna. Baru saja aku akan menggendong Eve saat seorang Pengawal istana datang dan memberikan sebuah kado untukku.

"Dari siapa ini?" Tanyaku

"Entahlah, Queen susan, orang itu menggunakan topeng dan saya tidak mengenalnya ia bilang dia sahabat dekat dari Queen Susan." Jelas Pengawal

"Baiklah, Terimakasih kalau begitu." Ujarku, saat pengwal itu pergi Caspian kembali menghampiriku.

"Buka saja, aku penasaran apa isinya." Ujarnya, aku membuka tutup nya dan terkejut saat melihat isinya otomatis aku membanting kotak itu dan langsung memeluk Caspian. Bagaimana aku tak terkejut? Seorang bayi Centaurus yang baru saja lahir di bunuh dan di taruh di dalamnya. apa maksud nya ini dan siapa yang berani mengirim hal ini padaku?

"Semua harap tenang!" Ujar Caspian yang mulai menyadari semua tamu mulai panik.

"Pesta sudah selesai dan kalian boleh keluar sekarang, untuk semua pengawal istana! Aku ingin hal ini di selidiki, dan tangkap orang yang mengirim hal ini kepada Ratu Susan! Berikan pengawalan Khusus kepada seluruh makhluk penghuni Asli Narnia dan Aslan!" Ujar Caspian, sementara para pengawal meninggalkan kami, Caspian membantuku kembali ke kamarku, dan memastikan Eve aman di kamarnya.

"Kau tenang saja tak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti mu selama aku di sini, aku Janji." Ujar Caspian padaku, aku mengangguk, tapi tak mau terlepas dari rangkulannya aku masih terlalu takut dan Shock atas semua kejadian hari ini. Apa mungkin, ada seseorang yang tak menginginkan aku kembali? Tapi siapa dan kenapa?

**TBC…**

**Nahloh? Gimana itu? siapa ya yang berani ngirim hal menyeramkan itu ke Queen Susan? See in next Chap ya, dan Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan. Aku minta Riviewnya jangan abis baca trus kabur yah…**


	4. Terror and Caspian's Plan

Two Different World As One:

Terror and Caspian's Plan

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya boleh minta sebenernya saya mau minta semua karakter di sini biar jadi hak milik saya, tapi Grandpa C.S. Lewis tak mengizinkan, Jadi semua karakter dalam fanfict ini punya nya Grandpa C.S Lewis, kecuali Edmund, Petter and Caspian, mereka punya saya#dirajam**

**Warning: Typo, Aneh, Gaje dan amat sangat OOC**

"_**Aku sangat ingin bersama mu, mencitai mu dan hidup bersama mu, tapi kenyataan yang memisahkan kita. Kita hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, dan sampai kapanpun aku berharap. aku tak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan."**_

** Susan POV**

Caspian mengantar ku sampai di depan pintu kamarku, aku menatap nya sekali lagi, masih enggan masuk kedalam kamarku. Takut. Adalah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Caspian masih menungguku untuk masuk, begitu pun aku yang masih diam mematung dan diam tak beranjak dari tempat ku.

"Cas… aku…"

"Kau takut? Dengar, Sue, tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu selama aku di sini. Masuklah dan istirahat. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja besok. Aku janji." Katanya.

"tapi, Cas…" aku masih ragu untuk melangkah masuk kedalam kamarku.

"baiklah aku antar kau sampai masuk kedalam kamarmu." Ujarnya lalu membuka pintu kamarku, dan menemani ku masuk kedalam.

"Lihat? Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, sekarang kau ganti gaun pesta mu dengan gaun tidur mu, aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau selesai." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk, aku mengambil gaunt tidurku, dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian ku. sampai aku seleai Caspian masih menunggu di balkon kamarku, aku berjalan menghampirinya, dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Ujarnya, aku mengangguk

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu, Cas. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujarku

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Caspian

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Cas, kau boleh kembali kamarmu. Dan Terimakasih sekali lagi." Kataku, Caspian hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamarku. Aku menutup pintu balkon kamarku, dan mematikan seluruh lilin yang ada di kamarku, dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke berbagai arah tapi rasa kantuk tak juga datang, aku menghela nafasku dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur, Belum lama aku memejamkan mata ku, saat aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu balkon kamarku.

"Siapa Itu?" Ujarku, Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun, jadi ku kira tadi itu hanya perasaan ku saja, dan kembali memutuskan untuk tidur.

**Caspian POV**

Aku baru saja berniat akan tidur, saat aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar kamarku, seseorang membuka pintu balkon kamarku, dan membuat ku tersentak kaget, dan refleks mengambil pedang yang ku letakkan tepat di sebelahku.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau inginkan?" Ujarku, tapi tak ada jawaban melainkan orang itu menyerangku, aku berhasil menahan serangannya dengan pedang yang ada di tangan ku, dan beberapa kali mencoba menbaskan pedangku kearah orang misterius ini, sebelum akhirnya dia menjatuhkan ku dan menodongkan pedangnya kearahku, aku tak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu yang aku tahu dia memakai jubah hitam dan topeng. Aku masih berusaha melawannya sampai akhirnya aku mendengar teriakan Susan. Aku mendorongnya dan menikamnya dengan pedang ku sampai orang tak di kenal itu tewas dan langsung berlari kekamar Susan.

"Caspian Tolong!" Aku melihatnya berdiri di sudut ruangan sementara seseorang memakai Jubah hitam dan topeng yang sama seperti yang menyerangku tadi berjalan ke arahnya dan mengacungkan pedangnya. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku menghajarnya dari samping dan menikamnya dengan pedangku sampai orang itu terjatuh.

"Caspian…" Susan memelukku dan menangis tubuhnya bergetar, aku yakin dia ketakutan.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Sue. Tak akan ada yang menyakiti mu lagi." Ujarku.

"King Caspian,Queen Susan!" Dirian dan Oreinus masuk kedalam kamar Susan dan langsung menghampiri orang yang ku tikam tadi dan membuka topengnya, tapi saat topeng itu terbuka yang terlihat hanya tengkorak, dan tengkorang itu mengeluarkan bau busuk yang sangat tajam. Tengkorak itu bergerak dan menatapku juga Susan.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika tak menyingkirkan wanita ini dengan segera!" Ujarnya lalu setelah itu tengkorak itu kembali terjatuh, dan kembali menjadi tekorak yang tak berdaya.

"Cari tahu siapa dalang di balik ini semua, dan perketat semua penjagaan kepada Narnians di pulau Lone,dan keluarga kerajaan di Cair paravel, terutama keselamatan Queen Susan dan Putri Eve!" Ujarku kepada Dirian dan Oreinus.

"Caspian…" Susan masih memelukku, aku tahu ini pasti membuatnya sangat shock di tambah lagi dengan kejadian saat di pesta tadi.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sue. Percaya padaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan oranglain menyakitimu. Tak akan." Kataku, masih terus memeluknya dan berusaha membuatnya merasa aman.

**Susan POV**

"kau tidurlah, aku akan menjaga mu di sini." Kata Caspian, aku mengangguk, dan naik ke ranjangku, Caspian tidur di sebelahku, dan memelukku.

"kau tidak akan pergi kan?" Tanya ku sebelum aku memejamkan mataku. Dia tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepalaku

"Tidak, aku akan di sini sampai kau bangun besok pagi." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sue, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu untuk satu hal." Ujarnya

"tentang apa? katakan saja…" kataku, Caspian kembali duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjangku, dia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Cas…" panggilku.

"aku tahu ini konyol, tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan membenciku karena memiliki ide gila ini." Ujarnya, membuatku setengah geli dan hampir tertawa, memangnya hal apa yang akan membuatku membencinya, yang jelas-jelas dia adalah pria yang hampir mustahil ku benci.

"aku mengambil keputusan ini untuk melindungi Narnians, dan Eve, juga kau. Aku ingin melindungi kalian dengan cara ini, tapi aku tak yakin kau ingin terlibat dengan renca ini." Katanya membuatku semakin bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia rencakan di dalam otaknya.

"Jadi, apa rencana mu, Cas? Aku akan mencoba membantu sebisa ku." Ujarku

"aku berencana…. Menikahi mu…" Ujarnya, akuhanya bisa diam mematung setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Kau bercandakan,Caspian?" Ujarku

"Hanya itu satu-satu nya cara yang bisa ku lakukan untuk melindungi kalian dan para Narnians, Claire tak akan mencoba mendapatkan mahkota lillyandil lagi, dan Narnians akan selamat begitu juga dengan Eve." Ujarnya, aku ikut menimbang-nimbang hal ini juga, aku juga ingin menikah dengannya, dan membantu rakyat Narnia, tapi Menikah masalah perasaan aku tak mau Caspian memutuskan hal ini hanya karena Keinginannya untuk melindungi rakyat Narnian dan bukan karena perasaannya padaku. Aku tak bisa.

"Caspian… ini…"

"Aku tahu ini konyolkan? Kalau begitu lupakan saja, aku akan memutar otakku dan mencari cara lain." Ujarnya, aku menatapnya ada sedikit ke kecewaan di sana.

"Caspian…" Aku raih wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ku, Mata Onyx Caspian menatap mata kelabu milikku, entah setan apa yang merasukiku sampai Hal itu terjadi. Caspian menciumku dan aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Aku terbangun pagi ini, dan mendapati Caspian masih berbaring di sebelahku dan memeluk pinggangku, tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun begitupun aku, aku kembali tersentak mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam di antara kami.

"Engh…" aku mendengar suara Caspian dan menatapnya, ia tersentak dan menarik dirinya menjauhiku, kami hanya diam dan tak saling bicara satu sama lain.

"Sue, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku kehilangan Control dan…. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Sue, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukan hal ini. Sungguh.." Aku hanya tersenyum miris medengar apa yang dia katakan,

"kau tak perlu mengatakan hal itu." ujarku lagi, sambil menahan rasa sakit, aku mengambil pakaian ku dan memakainya.

"kau lebih baik kembali ke kamarmu,Cas sebelum yang lainnya tahu dan muncul gossip yang tidak di inginkan di istana." Ujarku, saat aku akan beranjak dari tempat tidur Caspian menahan ku.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini. Aku mohon, Sue berikan kesempatan untukku memperbaiki semuanya." Ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya, dan menciumnya.

"apa ini karena kejadian semalam, dan kau merasa bersalah? Bukan karena kau mencintai ku, dan hanya untuk melakuakan rencana mu? Kalau karena itu sebaiknya lupakan,Cas. Aku tak bisa menikah dengan alasan seperti itu." Ujarku

"aku, masih menyimpan perasaan itu, seutuhnya untuk mu. Bahkan aku tak membiarkan Lilly mengambil tempat mu sekalipun dia sudah memberikan seorang pangeran dan putri untukku. Aku… hanya ingin kau kembali menjadi milikku, dan kejadian semalam itu… aku benar-benar lepas Control dan tak bisa menahan perasaan ku selama delapan tahun terakhir yang ku simpan selama ini." Jelasnya

"Benarkah?" aku kembali mencoba menanyakan kebenaran kata-katanya

"aku serius Sue, lagi pula itu bisa membantu Narnia kan?" Ujar Caspian, aku masih menimbang-nimbang untuk menyetujuinya atau tidak, tapi akhirnya aku memberikan senyumku dan menciumnya sekali lagi.

"baiklah, kita lakukan hal itu, kita menikah dan melindungi Narnia juga Eve." Ujarku, lalu memeluknya, aku dan Caspian kembali tersentak saat mendengar tangisan Eve, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Caspian yang masih memakai pakaiannya dan menghampiri Eve yang menangis didalam box bayinya, aku hanya melihat seorang dengan Jubah hitam dan topeng yang sama seperti yang menyerangku dan Caspian kemarin berada di kamar Eve dan membunuh semau pengasuhnya dan berjalan kearah Eve.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan sentuh dia!" Ujarku lalu berlari ke Box bayi Eve lalu menggedongnya, Orang it uterus maju dengan pedangnya, dan membuatku tersudut di sudut ruangan.

"Berikan bayi itu!" Ujarnya

"tidak akan, langkahi dulu mayatku!" ujarku

"Susan, Eve!" Ujar Caspian dia datang bersama Dirian dan Oreinus, dia kembali menikam orang itu sementara Dirian dan Orienus beserta semua pasukan yang lainnya menyingkirkan mayat-mayat pengasuh Eve. Eve terus menangis di gendonganku, Telapak tangannya terluka dan berdarah, aku langsung membawanya ke kamar Caspian, dan mengobati lukanya, lalu kembali menenangkannya.

"Tenang, Sayang! Tidak akan terjadi, apapun, aku disini, Dad juga ada disini."kataku, Caspian duduk di sampingku dan merangkul ku, dia juga mencoba menenangkan Eve.

"tangannya terluka,tapi aku sudah mengobatinya." Ujarku, kasian Eve usianya baru menginjak lima bulan, dan dia sudah kehilangan ibunya bahkan sekarang terror juga mengincarnya, sebenarnya siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"aku yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan Claire, mereka ingin aku menjauhimu, dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan para mentri." Ujar Caspian, membuatku semakin ragu untuk menikah dengannya.

"Kalau kita menikah, aku takut mereka akan semakin nekad,Cas." Ujarku

"aku akan melindungi kalian. Percaya padaku. Kita akan umumkan pernikahan kita besok." Ujar Caspian, dia meminta Eve dari gendonganku dan menggedongnya.

"Kau akan punya ibu baru, bisa memanggil Aunt Susan, Mom sekarang." Ujar Caspian membuat pipiku memerah, Eve tertawa dan menggapai kearahku minta ku Gendong, aku menggedongnya dan dia memainkan ikal rambut hitam ku.

"aku mencitaimu, Sue." Ujar Caspian.

"aku juga." kataku, dan setelah ini aku yakin masih ada lagi tantangan yang harus kami lalui, Claire dan para mentri pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah hal ini. Dan terutama Teror itu pasti akan semakin marak lagi. semoga saja aku dan Caspian bisa melewati ini semua.

**TBC. Uwweee saya kelamaan update lagi ya? Maaf readers, saya sibuk #sosibuk banget. Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo ceritanya semakin aneh bin gaje, and seperti biasa jangan kabur abis baca ok. Buat Ochan Malfoy, ehheheh makasih udh gak kabur dan yang lainnya makasih udh di review untuk chap sebelumnya, keep reviewing yah.**

**Alexandreia Florentine**


	5. The loss of Princes Evangeline

Two different World As One :

The Loss of Princes Evangeline

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya boleh minta sebenernya saya mau minta semua karakter di sini biar jadi hak milik saya, tapi Grandpa C.S. Lewis tak mengizinkan, Jadi semua karakter dalam fanfict ini punya nya Grandpa C.S Lewis, kecuali Edmund, Petter and Caspian, mereka punya saya#dirajam**

**Warning: Typo, Aneh, Gaje dan amat sangat OOC**

"_**Aku sangat ingin bersama mu, mencitai mu dan hidup bersama mu, tapi kenyataan yang memisahkan kita. Kita hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, dan sampai kapanpun aku berharap. aku tak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan."**_

**Claire POV**

Aku menggeram marah dan mengepalkan tanganku saat melihat satu persatu tengkorak pembunuh yang ku kirim ke Cair Paravel untuk mencelakai Susan dan Caspian juga menculik Eve gagal semuanya, melalui Cermin sihir yang ku miliki. Aku terdiam dan otakku kembali berkerja memikirkan apa yang harus ku lakukan, setidaknya jika aku tak berhasil membunuh Susan, ataupun Caspian aku harus bisa menculik Eve untuk ku jadikan ancaman bagi Caspian. Perhatian ku teralihkan oleh sebuah ketukan pintu kamarku.

"Claire?" Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu yang ku yakin dia ibuku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Kau di undang untuk datang ke Cair Paravel hari ini, jangan terlambat." Ujarnya, aku baru ingat jika hari ini Caspian memintaku dan para mentrinya untuk datang ke Cair Paravel. Tapi untuk apa? aku bahkan hanya seorang wanita Pengadilan biasa.

"Ya, baiklah aku tak akan terlambat, bu." Ujarku dan setelah itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki ibuku berjalan menjauh. Hari ini Caspian pasti akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, itu artinya penjagaan Putri Eve dan Queen Susan sudah bisa di pastikan akan melemah, itu berarti masih ada satu kesempatan untuk menculik Eve ataupun membunuh Susan untukku. Aku mengambil sejumput Rambut Unicorn berwana perak dan membakarnya di perapian.

"Munculah!" Ujarku, dan dua mahkluk berkepala Unicorn dan bertubuh manusia datang di hadapanku dan membungkuk rendah kepadaku.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, My Lady." Ujar salah satu dari mereka

"aku ingin kalian membunuh Queen Susan dan Menculik Putri Eve, jangan sampai Gagal atau kalian tak akan mendapatkan jatah Darah bayi Centaurus selama satu minggu, mengerti?" Ujarku, Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"satu lagi, jangan sampai kedatangan kalian ke Cair Parave tercium oleh Oreinus dan Dirian, atau semua rencana kita akan berantakan. Lakukan secara diam-diam dan bersih. Aku tak mau sampai Caspian menangkap basah kalian dan dia tahu siapa orang di balik semua ini, kalian mengerti?" Ujarku lagi, kedua mahkluk itu mengangguk lalu pergi, aku menggunakan Gaun terbaikku lalu berangkat Ke Cair Paravel menggunakan kereta kuda milik ku. kemarin aku boleh Gagal Caspian tapi kali ini aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan semua rencana mu. Mahkota High Queen Narnia and Telmarine adalah milikku. Sejak awal mahkota itu milikku bukan Susan, ataupun Lillyandil.

**Susan POV **

Aku baru saja selesai berdandan di depan Cermin saat seorang pengasuh Eve masuk dan membawa Eve kepadaku. Aku berbalik dari Cermin di hadapanku dan langsung meminta Eve dari gendongannya. Sekali lagi dia benar-benar bayi tercantik dari yang pernah aku lihat, dia terlihat lucu dan anggun dengan balutan gaun sutra yang tidak terlalu berat untuknya.

"Hallo, sayang." Ujarku sambil mencium pipi tembamnya, Eve tertawa dan memeluk leherku.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini dia sudah di bawa ke kamar ku, apa Eve sudah sarapan?" Tanyaku, Para pengasuh itu hanya diam.

"dia belum sarapan?" ulangku, dan pengasuh itu mengangguk.

"kalian bagaimana sih? kalau tiba-tiba Eve sakit bagaimana, kalian ingin bertanggung jawab?" ujarku

"Maafkan kami, Queen Susan, Tapi Putri Eve menolak untuk makan dia menangis dan terus menunjuk ke luar dan meminta kami menggendongnya ke sini." Jelas pengasuh itu.

"benarkah? Eve kau kenapa?" Tanyaku, Eve langsung memberengut dan hampir menangis.

"bawa sarapan Eve ke halaman belakang istana, aku akan menyuapinya. Apa semua mentri sudah berkumpul di aula?" tanyaku, para pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Belum, King Caspian juga masih ada di halaman belakang, Queen susan." Ujar mereka

"nah, Eve ayo kita temui Daddy, sekarang." Ujarku lalu menggendong Eve dan membawanya keluar kamarku, dan pergi kehalaman belakang.

Aku melihat Caspian sedang duduk memandang langit, tatapannya kosong dan penuh kesedihan apa dia merindukan Rillian dan Lillyandil? Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahunya, dia tersentak saat melihatku dengan Eve di dalam Gendonganku.

"Sue…" katanya, aku tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya.

"kau merindukan mereka, kan?" Tanyaku

"Hari ini tepat satu tahun Rillian meninggal." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk dia merangkulku.

"aku yakin Rillian tak ingin melihat ayahnya seperti ini. Tersenyumlah, Cas. Masih ada Aku dan Eve di sampingmu sekarang." ujarku, Caspian tersenyum dan mencium dahiku dan Eve bergantian.

"King Caspian!" Aku dan Caspian menoleh mendapati Dirian berdiri di belakang kami.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Caspian

"semua orang yang anda minta untuk datang hari ini sudah berkumpul di Aula." Ujar Dirian

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang."Ujarnya, Dirian mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?" Tanya Caspian

"yeah, aku akan di sini bersama Eve, aku akan menyuapinya sarapan sekarang, kau pergilah jangan buat mentri-mentri mu menunggu." Ujarku, lalu menciumnya sekilas, Caspian mencium puncak kepala Eve lalu pergi.

"Queen, susan ini bubur untuk tuan putri Eve." Ujarnya sambil memberikannya padaku, aku menerimanya dan mulai menyuapi Eve dia makan dengan Lahap sekali membuatku senang, dan mencium pipi tembamnya itu berkali-kali.

"Ini, letakkan semua alat makan kotor ini di dapur, sekarang." Ujarku, Pengasuh itu pergi dan meninggalkan aku dengan Eve hanya berdua saja dengan penjagaan sedikit pengawal kurang lebih sekitar dua orang, Aku masih bermain dengan Eve dan membuatnya tertawa, saat aku merasa ada dua orang berdiri di belakang ku dan Eve tiba-tiba menangis kencang, Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat dua Mahkluk berkepala Unicorn dan Bertubuh manusia, aku langsung mengeratkan gendonganku dan berteriak minta Tolong,

"Siapapun yang ada disana, Tolong aku!" Ujarku tapi tak terdengar sahutan aku mencoba melarikan diri dan metap Horor puluhan Pengawal mati terbunuh di hadapanmu.

"Tak akan ada yang mendengarmu Queen Susan. King Caspian tak akan datang dan menolong mu!" Ujar Salah satu makhluk itu.

"Siapa kalian? Dan apa mau kalian?" Ujarku, sambil terus mundur, Tangisan Eve semakin kencang membuatku semakin panik untuk mencari Jalan keluar, aku berhasil masuk melalui pintu belakang Istana dan berlari keaula tapi sebelum aku meraih Handle pintu dan membukanya Makhluk itu menikamku dan merebut Eve dari Gendonganku.

"Argh! Kembalikan Eve! Apa Yang kalian inginkan!" Teriakku tapi Makhluk itu langsung Menghilang dan Hal terakhir yang ku lihat adalah Caspian yang Berusaha menyelamatkan ku.

"Eve… dia… diculik…" Ujarku dan setelah itu Perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap, dan aku tak mengingat apapun.

**Caspian POV**

Aku masuk keruang Aula dan mendapati semua Mentri termasuk Claire sudah hadir di sana. Aku langsung duduk di kursiku, dan menatap mereka yang sudah memandangku dengan bingung sejak awal.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku umukan." Ujarku, semua mentri mulai berbisik kecuali Claire

"Aku, sudah memilih seseorang yang akan menggantikan Posisi Queen Lillyandil." Ujarku, Claire terlihat sangat senang seperti berharap, tapi sayangnya. Aku bukan memilihnya.

"Jadi, Anda sudah setuju akan menikah dengan Lady Claire, King Caspian?" Tanya salah seorang mentri.

"Bukan dengan Lady Claire, Mentri. Tapi dengan orang lain." Ujarku

"Bagaimana mungkin anda melakukan Hal ini, King Caspian? Pernikahan keluarga kerajaan Telmarine selalu di atur sebelumnya, dan itu adalah tradisi." Ujar Penasihat istana, aku hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Peraturan bisa di rubah Penasihat, dan perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi, Di Narnia tak hanya Telmarine yang tinggal di sini, tapi para Narnian juga rakyatku, aku akan merubah Tradisi, Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Queen Susan dan aku tak akan merubahnya." UJarku Tegas, aku bisa membaca raut keterkejutan dari semua mentri yang duduk di ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi, King Caspian. Sejak Queen Susan datang Istana di datangi Teror, dan bahkan semalam terjadi penyerangan di dalam istana." Ujar Salah satu mentri

"itu mungkin saja terjadi, dan aku yakin Teror itu datang dari salah seorang dari kita yang duduk di sini. Aku tidak meminta nya mengaku hari ini juga tapi jika aku mengetahui dan berhasil menangkapnya, maka aku akan memenggal kepalanya dengan tangan ku sendiri. Dan aku yakin apa yang terjadi semalam, ada kaitannya dengan sihir hitam kuno Narnia yang dilarang penggunaannya sejak King Peter mengalahkan White Witch, kalian tahu apa akibatnya jika kalian melanggar, bukan?" Jelasku, sambil melirik Claire, yang sudah menggengam Roknya dengan Erat.

Perdebatan diaula terus terjadi, sampai aku mendengar Jeritan Susan tepat di depan Aula dan menyebut nama Eve, aku langsung berlari dan mendapati Susan terkapar di depan Aula dengan Luka tikaman yang cukup parah, darahnya bersimbah di sekitar situ dan Gaunnya hampir seluruhnya bernoda darah, aku langsung berlutut di hadapannya dan mencoba memebangunkannya, matanya terbuka dan ia mencoba berbicara.

"Eve… dia… diculik!" Ujarnya, lalu tak sadarkan diri, Aku langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar kami.

"Panggil Tabib istana sekarang juga!" Ujarku, lalu mengambil ramuan milik Lucy yang sengaja ku simpan dan memberikan setetes untuknya aku berharap ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Susan aku mohon bangunlah, jangan tinggalkan aku." Ujarku, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Bangunlah." Ujarku lagi, Tabib istana datang dan memeriksanya, lukanya sudah hampir menutup, jadi tabib itu langsung membalutnya. Aku semakin khawatir karena Susan tak siuman juga, Tabib itu bilang ada racun mematikan di Belati yang di gunakan untuk menikamnya, sangat kecil kemungkinan kalau dia akan sadar bahkan sekalipun ia sudah meminum Jus bunga api milik Lucy. Aku duduk di pinggir Ranjang dan menggenggam tangannya sambil terus berharap dia akan sadar sebentar lagi.

**TBC. Uwweee saya kelamaan update lagi ya? Maaf readers, saya sibuk #sosibuk banget. Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo ceritanya semakin aneh bin gaje, and seperti biasa jangan kabur abis baca ok. Buat Ochan Malfoy, ehheheh makasih udh gak kabur dan yang lainnya makasih udh di review untuk chap sebelumnya, keep reviewing yah.**

**Alexandreia Florentine**


	6. The Witch

Two Different World As One:

The Witch

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya boleh minta sebenernya saya mau minta semua karakter di sini biar jadi hak milik saya, tapi Grandpa C.S. Lewis tak mengizinkan, Jadi semua karakter dalam fanfict ini punya nya Grandpa C.S Lewis, kecuali Edmund, Petter and Caspian, mereka punya saya#dirajam**

**Warning: Typo, Aneh, Gaje dan amat sangat OOC**

"_**Aku sangat ingin bersama mu, mencitai mu dan hidup bersama mu, tapi kenyataan yang memisahkan kita. Kita hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, dan sampai kapanpun aku berharap. aku tak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan."**_

**Caspian POV**

Kalau aku boleh meminta kepada Tuhan, aku pasti akan meminta kepadanya untuk menukar posisi ku dengan Susan saat ini. Aku masih duduk di sebelahnya dan menolak untuk tidur, aku tak akan bisa memejamkan mataku kalau dia belum sadar, tidur ku tak akan nyenyak sama sekali, sementara Putriku Eve,dia di culik. Dua hal ini benar-benar membuat kekacauan di istana, aku tetap berskap tenang meskipun sebenarnya aku tak bisa melakukannya, apa yang penculik-penculik itu lakukan terhadap putriku sekarang? apa dia selamat atau mereka membunuhnya? Aku menggenggam tangan Susan, seandainya dia sudah sadar dan tidak terluka seperti ini dia pasti juga sangat mengkhawatirkan, Eve dan menyalahkan dirinya atas segala hal yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku mohon buka matamu, Sue… aku butuh kau saat ini." Ujarku, lalu mencium keningnya.

"dia tak akan bangun, Caspian." Suara sedingin dan setajam serpihan es yang sangat akrab dengan telingaku terderngar begitu saja, aku menatap kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati Claire, memandangi Susan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk ku jelaskan sambil menyadar pada dinding.

"Pergilah Claire, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan mu, saat ini!" Ujarku dingin, aku masih menggenggam tangan Susan dan memfokuskan pandangan ku, kepadanya. Luka tusukan itu sudah mulai menutup,yang jadi persoalan saat ini adalah racun yang ada di dalamnya.

"aku serius Caspian, aku bisa membuat Susan sadar kembali, dan mengembalikan Claire ke dalam pelukan mu, asal kau melakukan apa yang di minta para mentri, untuk menikah dengan ku dan memberikan mahkota ratu padaku, bagaimana?" Ujarnya, sudah ku duga sejak awal, Claire adalah dalang di balik semuanya, aku tahu dia bukan wanita sembarangan yang bisa ku lawan dengan mudah.

"kalau kau fikir aku akan memberikan posisi itu padamu, maka bermimpilah. Aku tetap akan berpegang pada keputusanku yang sebelumnya, dan tak berniat untuk merubahnya." Ujarku.

"kau akan menyesal sudah mempertahankan keputusan itu, Caspian! Putri mu, bisa saja akan menjadi korban selanjutnya, kenapa tak mengikuti apa yang rakyat mu inginkan?" Ujarnya

"keinginan rakyatku? Hah, Claire… kalau mereka menginginkan kau sebagai ratunya, itu Karena mereka merasa takut dan terancam kepadamu, apa kau tahu? Mereka sangat mencintai Susan sebagai ratunya, dan aku tak cukup bodoh untuk memberikan posisi ratu kepadamu!" Ujarku

"tapi kenapa? apa kurangku selama ini? aku cantik, cerdas, dan putri seorang bangsawan. Ibuku berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan beberapan anak dari teman-teman ayah, tapi aku menolaknya karena aku menunggu mu!"katanya

"kau cantik, cerdas dan putri bangsawan aku akui hal itu, tapi kau tak bisa memaksakan perasaan ku. Kematian Rillian dan Lillyandil, penggelapan uang Negara, dan pembunuhan makhluk asli Narnia, serta terror selama ini dan berujung pada penculikan dan percobaan pembunhan yang terjadi pada Susan dan Eve, aku tahu kau semua yang merencakannnya. Aku tahu kau bukan wanita biasa Claire, aku tak berusaha mengungkapnya karena aku masih memberimu satukali kesempatan lagi untuk berubah, tapi kalau kau tak mau memanfaatkannya, kau akan tahu apa hukumannya nanti. Aku tak akan menghukummu, setidaknya bukan aku. tapi Peter akan kembali dan menghukummu atas apa yang kau lakukan kepada rakyatnya selama ini." Jelasku

"omong kosong Caspian! King Peter sudah menghilang dan dia tak mungkin kembali. Dan semua tuduhan mu terhadapku itu tidak benar sama sekali!" Bantah Claire

"keluarlah, aku tak ingin berdebat dengan mu saat ini!" ujarku

"kau akan menyesal Caspian!" Ujanya, dia memandang Susan dan pada saat itu juga tubuh susan menegang dan mengejan ke sakitan, matanya terbuka dan mulai meraung ku sakitan dan memegangi bekas luka tusukkannya.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!" bentakku

"ini kan yang kau inginkan Caspian? Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkan posisi itu maka Susan ataupun wanita lain di seluruh Narnia ini juga tak bisa mendapatkannya!" Ujarnya, aku tak tega melihat Susan yang terus mengejan kesakitan.

"Capian… Sakit…" dia menggenggam tanganku sangat erat, aku berteriak memanggil tabib istana dan pengawal untuk menyingkirkan Claire.

"aku bilang hentikan Claire! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Perintahku, bukannya berhenti ia malah tertawa Susan kembali berteriak ke sakitan, dan darah kembali keluar dari luka tusukkannya yang semakin terbuka lagi, aku memeluknya sementara Susan terus memegangi lukanya dan menahan rasa sakitnya, bibirnya mulai pucat kekurangan darah. Para pengawal datang dan mencoba menyingkirkan Claire, tapi hasilnya tubuh mereka malah terpental ke dinding saat menyentuhnya. Dia benar-benar seorang penyihir seperti yang ku duga selama ini. Aslan tiba-tiba datang, dan mengaum kerarahnya membuat Claire terpelanting ke belakang menabrak pintu kaca dan terjatuh keluar, dengan benturan yang sangat kuat. Tapi anehnya dia tak mati ataupun cidera, melainkan langsung melesat melarikan diri keluar istana.

Susan masih menggerang ke sakitan dan masih mengeluarkan darah, Aslan menghampirinya, lalu menyuruh ku untuk kembali meminumkannya Jus bunga api milik luci, dan meneteskannya ke lukanya, perlahan Susan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan lukanya kembali menutup, aku menyuruh beberapa pelayan istana untuk membantu susan mengganti pakaiannya, sementara aku dan Aslan berbicara di dalam ruangan ku.

"Claire… dia adalah penyihir yang selama ini menyebabkan ke kacauan di istana." Ujarku, betapa bodohnya aku tak menyadari hal ini selama delapan tahun belakangan ini dan tak mempercayai Lillyandil, saat dia memberitahuku.

"Tak perlu menyesal sampai seperti itu, Caspian. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Kau akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih berbahaya lagi dari ini. Claire akan melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya lagi. tunda dulu pernikahan mu dan Susan. Kita harus selamatkan Narnia dan putrimu. Aku akan mengirim kemabali raja dan ratu Narnia terdahulu untuk membantumu, dan Susan. Untuk sementara ini bersikaplah tenang dan jangan gegabah." Ujar Aslan, aku mengangguk mengerti.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan Susan dan mendapatinya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, wajahnya masih pucat dan terlihat sekali dia menahan rasa sakitnya, aku menghampirinya, dia menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku, lalu menunduk.

"maafkan aku." ujarnya

"untuk?" tanyaku

"karena aku, Eve di culik." Ujarnya, aku memeluknya.

"aku akan mencarinya, dan terimakasih karena sudah tetap bertahan hidup. Kita harus menunda rencana pernikahan kita sampai semua masalah di Narnia benar-benar selesai." Ujarku, Susan hanya mengangguk dan memelukku. Aku akan semakin kuar, sue. Kalau kau ada di sini bersama ku.

**TBC. Uwweee saya kelamaan update lagi ya? Maaf readers, saya sibuk #sosibuk banget. Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo ceritanya semakin aneh bin gaje, and seperti biasa jangan kabur abis baca ok. Buat Ochan Malfoy, ehheheh makasih udh gak kabur dan yang lainnya makasih udh di review untuk chap sebelumnya, keep reviewing yah.**

**Alexandreia Florentine**


End file.
